Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{p}{9} + \dfrac{-10p}{9}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{p - 10p}{9}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{-9p}{9}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 9: $n = \dfrac{-p}{1}$ $n = -p$